civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Gitarja (Civ6)
. Religious units pay no movement cost to embark or disembark. City Centers adjacent to Coast or Lake tiles gain +2 . |agenda-name = Archipelagic State |agenda-description = Likes civilizations that avoid having cities on small landmasses. Dislikes those who have numerous cities on such islands. |religion = Hinduism |quote = When the land is not enough, set sail. The ocean shall reveal more land. }} Gitarja (c. 1309 – ?) was a Javanese queen regent and the third Majapahit monarch, reigning from 1328 to 1350. She leads the Indonesians in Civilization VI. Gitarja is the queen of all the islands and coasts, with cities spreading out onto the water and protected by Indonesian Jongs. Intro Daring Gitarja, Majapahit queen of ten thousand islands, Indonesia's seas are your greatest strength. As Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds, you shall spread your divine influence to all waters touched by the sun. Rely upon your loyal fleet, bold queen! Unleash a frightful storm upon those who bring strife to Indonesian shores. In-Game Gitarja's unique agenda is called Archipelagic State. She likes civilizations that avoid settling or conquering cities on small landmasses and dislikes civs that have many such cities. Her leader ability is called Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds. She can purchase naval units with , and her religious units can embark and disembark for free. She also receives +2 from City Centers that are adjacent to Coast or Lake tiles. Detailed Approach Indonesia wants to find coastal shores with lots of bays and inlets. Such land is ideal territory for placement of most districts to maximize their adjacency bonuses. As soon as Shipbuilding comes online, Gitarja's builders can augment those cities with off-shore Kampung stilt houses, reducing the need for farmland to grow large cities. Indonesia should try to maximize generation which can be used to either fund a huge Jong-powered navy, claim critical Great People, or power toward a religious victory using her water-crossing religious units. Lines Gitarja is voiced by Dyah Febriani. She speaks Old Javanese. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: You avoid the smaller shores. Such deference is noted—and well-regarded. (ꦱꦶꦫꦲꦔꦼꦢꦺꦴꦃꦲꦶꦥꦱꦶꦂꦲꦶꦏꦁꦭꦸꦮꦶꦃꦲꦭꦶꦠ꧀꧈ ꦏꦮꦶꦒꦠꦼꦤ꧀ ꦥꦿꦺꦴꦥꦿꦤꦪꦲꦶꦏꦤ꧀ꦭꦤ꧀ꦲꦶꦁꦔꦫꦤ꧀ꦤꦤ꧀ꦲꦲꦪꦸ꧉ / Sira angedohi pasir ikang luwih alit. Kawigaten, pro pranaya ikan lan ingaranan ahayu.) Agenda-based Disapproval: You cannot keep hold of your island territories. You should deliver them to someone who can. (ꦱꦶꦫꦢꦠꦤ꧀ꦧꦶꦱꦲꦁꦒꦼꦒꦼꦩ꧀ꦮꦶꦱꦪꦤꦶꦁꦤꦸꦱꦥꦤꦸꦱꦤꦶꦫ꧉ ꦲꦧꦼꦕꦶꦏ꧀ꦏꦶꦁꦲꦮꦺꦲꦫꦶꦁꦮꦺꦴꦁꦲꦶꦁꦏꦁꦮꦼꦤꦔ꧉ / Sira datan bisa anggegem wisayaning nusa panusanira. Abeciking aweha ring wong ingkang wenanga.) Attacked: Truly? Didn't you know my vengeance puts monsoons to shame? Soon you will. (ꦲꦠꦸꦲꦸ꧈ ꦥꦫꦤ꧀ꦤꦺꦴꦫ ꦮꦿꦸꦲꦠꦏ꧀ ꦔ꧀ꦏꦺꦴꦮꦊꦱ꧀ꦱꦤ꧀ꦏꦸꦲꦁꦒꦶꦫꦁꦔꦶꦮꦱꦏꦭ꧉ ꦫꦶꦏꦩꦁꦏꦺꦱꦶꦫꦧꦏꦭ꧀ꦮꦿꦸꦲ꧉ / Atuhu? *chuckles* Paran nora wruha tak ngko walesanku anggirangi wa sakala. Rika mangke sira bakal wruha.) Declares War: Before this war ends, you will know the fury of a thousand ships. (ꦱꦢꦸꦫꦸꦁꦔꦶꦫꦥꦿꦁꦥꦸꦥꦸꦠ꧀꧈ ꦱꦶꦫꦧꦏꦭ꧀ꦮꦿꦸꦲꦏꦿꦺꦴꦝꦤꦶꦁꦗꦸꦁꦱꦺꦮꦸ꧉ / Sadurungira prang puput, sira bakal wruha krodhaning jung sewu.) Defeated: The dream of Nusantara is lost to the turning tide. (ꦲꦶꦩ꧀ꦥꦺꦤ꧀ꦤꦶꦁꦟꦸꦱ꧀ꦮꦤ꧀ꦠꦫꦲꦶꦭꦁꦲꦶꦁꦲꦒꦿꦸꦧ꧀ꦧꦶꦁꦥꦱꦁ꧉ / Impening Nuswantara ilang ing agrubing pasang.) Greeting: I am Gitarja, Indonesia's queen and protector. Those who thought us weak litter the ocean floor. (ꦱꦁꦓꦶꦠꦂꦗꦠꦲꦏꦸ꧉ꦫꦠꦸꦤꦶꦁꦏꦭꦮꦤ꧀ꦥꦁꦔꦿꦏ꧀ꦱꦤꦶꦁꦆꦤ꧀ꦢꦺꦴꦤꦺꦱꦶꦪ꧉ ꦱꦶꦤ꧀ꦠꦼꦤ꧀ꦤꦲꦶꦏꦁꦏꦸꦩꦶꦫ꧈ ꦲꦏꦸꦠꦤ꧀ꦥꦧꦶꦱꦭꦸꦩꦿꦃꦲꦤꦺꦁꦝꦱꦂꦫꦶꦁꦱꦩꦺꦴꦢꦿ꧉ / Sang Gitarja ta aku, Ratuning kalawan pangraksaning Indonesiya. Sintena ikang kumira? Aku tanpa bisa lumrah aneng dhasaring samudra.) Despite the fact that the word "Indonesia" was never used during her time, she still uses the word in this line. Unvoiced Delegation: Our delegation brings oncom spore cakes. The red oncom needs ginger sauce, but the black is delicious alone. Denounced by Player: You call that an insult? A pathetic attempt from a crusted barnacle! Denounces Player: You are like the muck that spreads around ships in calm waters. When in your presence, it is best to sail away. Invitation to Capital: Where is your capital? I will share the location of my own, of course. Invitation to City: Our city is near. Come, you should visit! Take a walk through the kampung. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Gitarja's diplomacy screen shows a golden palace within a tropical forest. * Gitarja's leader ability is a direct translation of her regnal name, while her leader agenda references Indonesia's status as an archipelago. * Gitarja's prime minister, Gajah Mada, is the Indonesian leader in Civilization V: Brave New World. Gallery File:Dyah Gitarja splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Gitarja File:Gitarja Sketch.jpg|An artist's sketch of Gitarja (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Indonesian